Revenge
by Joanna Davis
Summary: All I knew was that I wanted him dead. Too bad he was already dead. But I didn't kill him. So what was left was his son. Good...   GaaraxOC
1. Part 1

Revenge

All I've been knowing for a looong time was that I hated_ him_ with my whole mind and soul. The one who was in charge for all of them, so the one who had to pay for everything they have done. It may be true he wasn't the one who commended them at that time, but he was his son. So he had to pay for his father's doings. He had to die.

I'm called Ikidori Runo. I'm from Amekagure. I've inherited my mother's fair skin and the color of my medium-length hair- an orange shade of red. My eye color is neither from Ma nor from Pa- it's golden. Like Angel-sama's. Speaking of... I knew I had no chance of killing the young Kazekage on my own, so the only option left was looking for Angel-sama's aid.

And that's where my story began.

There were only two ways to get to Angel-sama. One was to stand out so she can either notice me as a potential threat to the village and approach me, or notice me as a useful talented shinobi and approach me again. But I never liked standing out, so I wasn't planning to change that unless it was my final option. The other way was officially requesting a meeting with Pein-sama. I was afraid of this. Not because I thought I could actually meet Pein-sama –this was an utopia- but because I didn't know what to say –if by some miracle I could get an appointment with her- to Angel-sama.

So I decided to propose a mission of assassinating the Kazekage. In Amekagure there is this thing , to be able to propose a mission which will be later considered by Angel-sama or even –if you were lucky- Pein-sama. Probably mine will stand out- better that piece of paper than me- and Angel-sama will want to know why I've suggested this mission.

So that was it. I popped th piece of paper inside the box, and whispered a small prayer. Hopefully and with renewed strength, I went home and waited for the meeting request I wanted so hard to get.

* * *

><p>A week has passed since that day and I begun to lose hope. Maybe this was not a way to contact Angel-sama...<p>

* * *

><p>Another week<p>

* * *

><p><em>Another <em>week

* * *

><p>A month since that day. Officially I lost all hope. Might as well end this. Who cared about me? No friends, no family, no hope. Just do it! Dig that kunai through your chest, Runo! Do it!<p>

But I couldn't. I still had to see that son of a bitch dead. I glared at the kunai I held with my both hands, pointed towards my heart. I put it down on the table.

Suddenly I heard a sound of paper ruffling behind me. I turned around to see Angel-sama appear out of the paper pieces.

"Are you Ikidori Runo?" she asked.

I shivered involuntary under her gaze. "Hai, Angel-sama!" I was glad my voice shivered only a little.

"You suggested the mission of assassination the Kazekage?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I'll be very gld to hear why you would want such a thing."

"Hai, Angel-sama! Well..." I started, but she cut me off imediately.

"Call me Konan. Continue."

"Hai, Konan-sama! My parents were killed in the Third Shinobi World War, and they were killed by some shinobi led by the Fourth Kazekage. But still..."

"How do you know they were killed by those shinobi?"

"When you are lonely and not standing out people don't fear to talk stuff around you. I've heard many things. Still, I want to make the one who made my life a living hell suffer. Though it's his son, still no one who carries that goddamned blood in their veins should be allowed to live! They took away this from my parents, so I'll take that away from them as well!'' Runo said bitterly.

"I understand you very well. My parents died as well in the same World War. I'll help you as much as I can. So what are your goals?"

"Well, first I need to infiltrate into Suna close enough to the Kazekage, then I have to gain his trust so he may let his guard down while around me, then I can kill him."

"Alright, if that's what you want to do... I have a few contacts inside his personal circle, if he has something like this, and I can make you look like the perfect assistant for him. I'll send a message to my contacts and until then I have to dress you properly."

What did she mean, properly? Like my black ninja outfit wasn't proper enough?


	2. Part 2

Revenge

**Thx all of my wonderful reviewers, my turtles, my BFF who inspired me for Runo so far and the reader who spends his/her precious time reading what my small brain puked in this Word. =)**

Soon I was being dragged through various shops by Ange... I mean, Konan-sama, who made me try on hundreds of outfits, none being good enough for her. In the end she purchased a silver and black outfit. I liked that one too! I have liked the last 70 clothes she made me try on.

Anyways, this one was pretty- a short silver blouse with a very nice round neckline that fitted nice, considering I wore my forehead protector around my neck. Also, Konan-sama said I had to change the symbol on it, because it wasn't likely an Ame shinobi working in Suna. Later! So, the sleeves of this silver blouse are down to my elbows. On my forearms I wore fishnet. I had to admit- the top fitted well!

I wasn't so sure about the bottom part. As the blouse was short, I wore fishnet over my belly, but still... I felt a little too uncovered. Over the black leggings that went down to my knees, I wore a silver skirt matching my blouse. Good thing it was a little cracked on sides so I could move easily and not look like a secretary. Also, on my calves I wore fishnet. Apparently Konan-sama liked fishnet a lot, though I didn't see her wearing any. Probably it was pretty hard to make paper into it...

"Now you look proper. Here is your new headband. Give me yours and I'll give it to you when you get back, _if_ you get back. Now, I've just gotten a word from my contact in Sunakagure no Sato, and they say you're hired as the Kazekage's personal assistant." Konan-sama said, after looking at me contemplatively.

"Whaaaaa...? Personal what?" I was stunned. How influent was she there? This was a very high rank! Plus, she had spent the last several hours shopping with me! When could she receive the answer? Clearly she was supernatural.

A deep voice sounded in my small bedroom "KONAN!". She immediately stood up and silently whispered "Nagato!".

"Who?" I asked completely puzzled.

"No one, just go now. Give me a word when you can. If you write my name on the paper it'll make its way to me on its own. Success, and suppress your rage till the right moment."

Then she waved a few hand signs and I disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I know I was to be transported into her contact's room, from where I could meet the one I wanted to kill. Great.

After the smoke disappeared I looked around to see… a blonde girl who was holding a horrendously big fan. I didn't really like the look on her face, she was too confident. I could attack her or something, she shouldn't look so sure… I was known as The Rain of Death back in Amekagure by those who lived enough to see my skills!

"You are Runo?"

"Yeah…"

"Be careful, girl! I'm the one who got you here, I'm the one that can kick you out. By the way my name it Temari. I'm your boss' sister."

So she was of _his _blood too? If it wasn't for the favor she did to me I'd kill her on the spot! But… what happened to me? The normal me would never want to kill someone just because… Sure, her father may have mistaken, but she was… innocent? No! They're all guilty for their ancestor's doing and had to pay for it!

I shook my head slightly. "Hai, Temari-_sama_…" I said through my clenched teeth. The honorific name sounded like a sneer, exactly how I meant it to sound. Still, I have never found myself using sarcasm until now. Something was off about me! What the hell was happening to me?

"I'd expect you to be more respectful with Gaara. Now come! I'll take you to his office where you'll spend most of your time." she snapped at me, walking out of her own office.

I followed her. Gaara! That… that… ooookay, Runo, calm down! Breath in, breath out. Count to 10… 1-2-3-4-5-6… better! Now be nice and remember to write ASAP to Konan. Okay, now I was talking to myself more than usual.

Temari opened the door to the Kazekage's office. There he was! Only his red hair was visible. He was very absorbed by a scroll, so he did not notice us. Temari swung her fan so that the tip of it hit the desk. I swear I saw a small crack form.

Apparently not disturbed, Gaara lifted his head. The kanji for love appeared to shine in the mid-winter light, and his unusual blue eyes met mine.

I swear I saw sorrow. A deep sorrow that tainted his soul for a long time. A sorrow he had fought ever since he was young. A sorrow similar to mine.

Why could I feel this? It wasn't like my sorrow and his were caused by the same person.

But still…


	3. Part 3

Revenge

**Thx for the support! I was expecting zero reviews so far! Again thank you, reader!**

**Will work for reviews!**

**Oh, forgot to do the disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Like the disclaimer in the profile wasn't enough?**

**Runo's P.O.V:**

It was a millisecond then it was gone. The link I shared with the one I wanted so hard to see dead. The pain which apparently lived in both of us

"What." he said. His deep voice pierced through me. Snap it off, Runo! No time melting at the sound of one's voice!

"She's the girl I've been telling you about. The one I wanted as your personal assistant. Her name is Runo… uh… Runo…"

"Runo Ikidori." I supplied. No reason to give them more information, like 'known as a powerful shinobi in Amekagure and possessor of the biggest grades in her year.'

"Alright." was all he said. Temari motioned me to sit on a chair near his desk. She smirked down at me.

"I hope you like silence, _Runo_." Then she left.

And she really meant it! I mean I'm usually the silent type, but he was taking this to extremes! He hadn't said a word since she left, and it's been two hours. So I had nothing better to do that stare at him, considering he didn't seem to mind.

His profile was nice. He looked nothing like that piece of poop his father used to be.

I had to admit, I was feeling a sort of attraction towards him. I have seen him many times in my dreams, only that I was seeing the battle between me and him, from where I'd eventually emerge victorious. Never I'd think to see him in such a light.

"As I said, nothing like that dipshit called his father… "

"What?" he called.

I looked up. He was looking directly at me. What did I do? Did I do something wrong?

"What what?"

"What did you say just now?"

Ooooh! I spoke to myself loudly again! He must've heard it! No! Good job, Runo, screw it up from the very beginning! Konan-sama is going to be so happy about your superior pea brain!

"Sorry." I muttered, keeping my head low, almost like waiting for the storm to pass.

He didn't seem to be very offended or something, so he went back to his papers. Was this really all he did the whole day? Paperwork? Gawh, it's going to be boring here…

Another hour passed. Seems lately time has been passing slowly and without any purpose… Suddenly, I remembered I had to write to Konan! And ask her where I was supposed to stay, because Ame was sort of far from Suna.

"Ummm… may I write a letter to a friend to tell her I'm all settled and fine?" I asked carefully.

"Yes." Wow, not really the talkative type, huh? I mean I was usually very silent and lost in my own thoughts, but not this much… Probably it was the guilt of being the son of such a criminal his goddamned father used to be.

I took a piece of paper from the pile that was neatly kept on a corner of the desk, and I started writing the letter with 'Konan' written as a title. I kept writing and writing, not telling her that I thought my enemy was cute. I only told her I was feeling distracted, but I had to concentrate. Only when I was done I realized Gaara has been looking at what I wrote. I clutched the paper protectively to my chest, glaring at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." he said. It sounded almost like an apology. Actually, come to think of it, it was a real apology. Wow, he really apologized to a subordinate? Wasn't he as selfish as his father? "Who is Konan?" he asked. Unbelievable, 10 words in a row. New record! Why am I using sarcasm again?

"None of your concern." I replied coldly, and went out to send the letter. Probably he wouldn't think it was very normal for a paper to fly on its own to Konan.

**Gaara's P.O.V:**

Why did she seem so hateful? She was quiet and normal looking till I had to ask that stupid question and ruin everything?

Still, I behaved like an idiot. So I had to do something nice for her.

"It's late. We should leave." I said, looking at her. She stood up and waited for me to finish arranging every paper around. She walked by me until we exited the building. Silently. Quietly. Heavenly.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" I asked her, feeling this was the way to make up for my previous behavior.

"Not at all." she answered, a full smile blossoming on her face. She looked serene.

I didn't even notice how fast we got to her place. She turned to me after unlocking the door, and leaned forward. I felt her warm lips touching my cheek, then she smiled again and slipped through the door.

"Maybe he isn't that bad…"

It was her. I'm sure it was her. When I turned around to look after her she had already disappeared in her house, but I'm sure she thought loudly again. For some unknown reason, I felt happy.

**Forgot to mention in the other chappies that Konan told Runo where she was to stay before! Sorry, beginner's mistake! =) **


	4. Part 4

Revenge

**Disclaiming everything again- Don****'t, won't, will never**** and had never own/ed Naruto. Everyone happy now? Not me… I wish I owned everything in Naruto…**

**Runo's P.O.V:**

Next day, after reading the reply from Konan-sama and repeatedly banging my head upon the wall, I decided not to let myself distracted ever again. What happened last night… I didn't mean anything. It's not like I'd have a crush on Gaara! I wanted to kill him! Okay, Runo, focus!

I was the first one to get to the office. An evil thought flashed through my mind. I started looking in the drawers and piles of paper, looking for something bad, like the stuff I imagined his father must've had. Like plans for taking over the world or so. This is how I imagined him.

To my dismay, I didn't find anything. And as if life wasn't complicated enough, just when I was looking thought the desk Gaara entered.

Oh. My. God. I thought I'd die on the spot. Quick, Runo, make up a believable excuse.

"Ummm… hi?" Great. Bathed in stupidity.

"Let me guess- arranging the files alphabetically?" he said, and I swear I saw a half of a smile.

"Yeah…? I mean, yes, of course!" I sighed both in relief and in stress. I couldn't even keep my room tidy, not to mention arranging those tons of documents alphabetically!

"Great, now I have to do this only to make my excuse true…"

"At least you admit."

What the…? Did I think loudly again? Great.

"Do you want to train?"

Hell yes! I've been aching to train for a while now, but I didn't know where. Plus, my water techniques were unusual in the Land of Wind, so…

"Yes." Great, now I was talking like him too.

He nodded, and then leaded me to the roof of two nearby buildings. It seemed like one building if it wasn't for the different heights- the small one was a few levels lower than the other. Wow, hard terrain… I was impressed.

Sand begun to float around Gaara the immediate moment I started waving hand signs. I told myself to start easy, so I did a simple Water Dragon Jutsu. I know it is pretty hard for others, but I used it whenever I got bored and wanted a pet to talk to. He defended himself with the sand, but immediately it turned into mud. So, chemistry lesson- water+sand=mud. Advantage- Runo! Way to go!

I kept the attack strong and didn't back off. My goal was to transform all the sand he usually carried into mud, so he would be defenseless. This happened soon enough, but as I was preparing to come with all I had to him he made sand from around the building raise and stay around him, so we were back from where we began, except that I had less chakra. Great…

So I tried a different tactic. I made the hand signs for the Black Rain Technique. I was very thankful to Kagari-san, for teaching me this technique… Black covered everything instantly. I didn't have a Fire style chakra, so I summoned a fireball from a scroll. The loud boom could be heard, but I didn't expect Gaara's sand to come attack me immediately.

I was so surprised that I stupidly fell of the top of the roof. As I stood on the higher building and he stood on the lower one, I saw the other roof coming towards me with a dazing speed. I closed my eyes expecting the impact, but my body seemed to stop moving in midair.

What happened…? Apparently I was caught just before I hit the ground. I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was that pair of eyes staring into mine.

**Gaara's P.O.V:**

Why? Why… did I care? I cared about her, I could tell by my instinctive gesture to catch her physically, not with my sand. It meant that I needed to feel she was safe. And as I looked inside those golden eyes I could see she fought the same feelings that I had to fight since I was little. And still there was a dark side of her I couldn't really decipher.

She kept breathing hard and didn't really seem okay. "You'd be better if you ate something." I muttered down to her. She nodded, still looking frightened. I didn't whether she was frightened by me or she was still afraid because she almost fell of that roof.

So I kept holding her to the dining room, where I softly put her on a leather armchair.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

The food was already on the table, as usual when I got there. Today the cook had inspiration for… ramen. I wished Naruto was here, he'd gulp everything down. No, I didn't wish he was here, I was enjoying the silence.

"Are you okay now?" I asked her after she took a sip from the bowl.

"Yes, I don't know what happened out there… Usually I'm not this distracted."

"It was my fault; don't feel bad, I have to feel bad."

I watched her eat, almost forgetting I had my own bowl of ramen. She seemed natural, and I was feeling relaxed around her. Temari really made a good choice…

"Huh, thanks a lot… I guess I needed to get a grip…"

"No need to thank me. I was doing what everyone would do…"

"Not really…" she replied, making me wonder why she would answer like this.


	5. Part 5

Revenge

**Almost done. Ppl, your hand won't fall if you write a small review, just for me to see you've been there… Even only: 'I've read it.' works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Runo's P.O.V:**

After the fighting incident, a few days passed in their normal rhythm. He didn't walk me home or eat with me anymore. He didn't train either, probably afraid I'd let myself be distracted again.

I was writing to Konan-sama twice a day, and she replied almost every time she was busy and she couldn't think of what I should do. At least someone was talking to me, if here I don't count Temari's constant smirking at me.

But it was almost a week since I was hired as the Kazekage's personal assistant, and revenge was boiling in my blood more than ever. And that was when I got that holy advice from Konan-sama – use the fact that he likes you and appear interested until his guard is completely down, then kill. As a loner, I didn't really have many boyfriends, but I think I can manage a little deceiving.

That day was the one! I needed to do what I had to do that day. The final bloody day.

I waited till the lunchtime passed. I didn't eat lunch, but he did. I only eat breakfast, dinner and a midnight meal. So it's still three meals a day, right? So he returned from the dining room where I once stood too and went back to his papers.

Now, Runo! It's the time! I leaned forward, getting close to him. He lifted his head, looking part surprised part pleased. So Konan-sama really was right. Boys are easy to be deceived.

The kunai was already in my hand when I leaned even more to kiss him. But just when I was getting ready to dig the kunai into his heart, the door opened and Temari entered.

I jerked apart from him, hiding the weapon into my pocket. Gaara was more than a little shocked, and so was Temari. I thought why don't take advantage of their shock and slip out of the window, but probably not a good idea.

"Never heard of knocking before entering?" Gaara said, and I swear I have never heard him address his sister with this hateful tone.

"Are you done with the report for Iwakagure?" she asked in a formal tone, pretending not to hear him.

"No."

"Alright, you'd better finish it faster. They are already expecting it for a week now~. Runo, would you mind coming outside a little with me? I'm sure Gaara will do fine without you a minute…" Her voice was dangerous, like 'better comply or something bad is going to happen'.

"Sure…" I was glad to see my voice didn't sound as small as I felt that time. Not only I failed in my first attempt to kill him, but my feelings for him grew. Ah, great! And now Temari found us. All I could hope was that she didn't see the kunai.

As soon as we were out of Gaara's office, I turned to her, trying to keep my expression as neutral as possible. Instantly her hand was around my throat and she banged my body heavily against a wall.

"What exactly do you think you are doing with Gaara?" she whispered threateningly to me. She didn't wait for my answer and continued: "Konan saved my life once so I owe her forever. But this doesn't mean you can't die in an unfortunate accident _falling from a roof_, right?"

How did she know? Did she stalk us or something? Creepy…

"So, what do you choose?"

"None of your concern."

I didn't say this, but she kept her hand around my throat while turning around. Unheard by anyone, Gaara had exited his office and kept glaring at Temari. So he cared about me that much to stand up his sister? Wow, again I felt like banging my head repeatedly against the wall beside me.

"You hired her, your job finished here. Now it's my job to take care of what she's doing. Leave her alone." he continued. He didn't raise his voice, but in his tone was something that made me shiver.

Temari turned around, lifted me up, almost choking me, and then let go of me. I fell on the ground, clutching my neck protectively. I have just decided I hate Temari more than Gaara. Not that I hated him anymore… What? I have to hate him, I have to kill him! Snap it off, Runo, it's not time for you to lose concentration again! Today is _the day_! You had to do it!

I looked up and saw that hateful bitch left and Gaara was now offering his hand to me to help me up. I took it, brushing the dust off my clothes. We both entered the office again and took our usual spots. He wasn't working anymore.

I stood up to get a glass of water (in Suna is too hot! I definitely prefer Ame's cold weather…) and suddenly another idea flashed my mind. Since everyone knew I was inclined to fall, I faked a faint. Before I knew it Gaara caught my body in midair. My hand was on the kunai, I took it out imperceptibly, and almost shoved it into his heart. Almost. My hand stopped when it was a few centimeters away.

What happened? Why couldn't I do it? Way to go…

I dropped the kunai and it fell on the ground with a plonk! I turned around and ran. I heard Gaara call my name, for the first time since we have known each other. But I didn't stop until I reached the safety of my house there in Suna.

I locked the door and started to bawl my little eyes out. Great job, Runo!


	6. Part 6

Revenge

**This is it... The last chappy! Hope you p****pl enjoyed it and I hope I'****ll write new fanfics ASAP.**

**Thx for reading!**

**P.S: Probably I didn't mention this before, but his was a request from my BFF. =)**

**Gaara's P.O.V**

Runo just tried to kill me. She was trying this the whole time, wasn't she? Again getting attached to people ends badly, I knew what I was doing when I swore to live only for myself. But since elder Chiyo gave her life for me I changed my point of view over life, and begun trusting people. Apparently I shouldn't anymore.

But she stopped. I was completely defenseless, but she stopped. Why? I had to know what made her stop.

I decided to go after her. I knew her well enough to know she wouldn't run somewhere crazy; she'd go somewhere personal to her, like her house.

As soon as I arrived at her house, I could hear sounds of soft crying, punctured by some loud sights. I was thinking whether to force the door or knock. She would very probably escape through the backdoor if I announced my arrival.

So I worked silently with my sand at the lock, praying the lock would open silently. My prayer worked fine and the door swung open. She seemed to be upstairs in her bedroom. I silently stepped on the stairs. Her door was cracked open, and she seemed to be crying over the bed.

"Runo?" I called carefully from the doorway.

"What?" she answered, snapping her head around.

"Are you alright?"

"No…! I'm not…"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah…"

**Runo's P.O.V:**

Excellent, now he has just seen me with my eyes red and puffy and is probably going to get his revenge for me wanting to kill him. He sat down on the bed beside me and carefully stroked my hair.

"Why don't you hate me? I tried to kill you! I wanted it so bad! Why do you keep being nice with me?"

He didn't say anything.

After a while his calm presence seemed to inflict a calm state on me too so I stood up and sat near him.

"I come from Amekagure. My parents died in the Third Shinobi World War and they were killed by a squad led by your father. I wanted revenge! So I thought… his successor was to pay for his mistakes…"

"Understandable. I'd have done the same thing. Plus, my father was a true monster. He put Shukaku inside of me, and he tried to kill me several times. I truly understand your actions."

"Really?"

"But why didn't you kill me as you intended to do?"

"Because I realized you were innocent… and… and… and I love you."

Oh. My. God! Have I just said this? Great, just great! What if he doesn't feel the same and I have imagined he liked me first? I'd just die!

"I love you too, Runo!" he whispered.

Wow. Great! Now I had the chance to get the Kazekage as a boyfriend… Great! Way to go, Runo!

"So will you be my girlfriend…?"

"If Temari is okay with this… yes!"

"Screw Temari…!"

Wow, I heard him say this! I wanted to say this since I met her!

"Yeah, you're right! Screw Temari!" I yelled happily, throwing my arms around him.

**Woah, happy end… ;-)**

**Thank all of you for reading!**

**Rate and review! pleeease…**


End file.
